


District 9

by Straykisses



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Heavy Angst, Kisses, M/M, More fluff than angst in my opinion, No Sex, Rated For Violence, Told from Deaths Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Together, they called themselves “Stray Kids”, because they fought even when others gave up.They all came from different parts of the region, and all had different lives from the one they have now.They would do anything to get out of this hell, and they are doing just that. Fighting to be free. They will escape District 9, even if it means riding the Hellavator out.





	District 9

**Author's Note:**

> OOF THIS TOO ME ABOUT A MONTH TO WRITE AND BETA READ. I SPENT ABOUT 3 DAYS JUSF BETA READING SND 3 AND A HALF WEEKS WRITING THIS. I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT. THIS IS MY LKNGEST FIC SND MY FAV FIC WRIFING. PLEASE ENJOY. I WORKED HARD ON THIS. THANKS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (Many elements of the story were inspired by the books “The Maze Runner” and “The Book Thief”, and also a ton of zombie movies.

District 9... The 9th district of the 10 total.

This place, has another name.

 

District Undead.

 

The tests being done here involving the “virus”, are the reason for its name.

The other districts are just as bad, some a little worse. Some are being tested in mass floods, nuclear war, burning plains, endless hurricanes and storm, meteors, and even ice ages. If you ask me, District 9 got lucky.

•

It’s been 9 weeks since the infection broke out. 

People all over the sector have already been infected with the deadly virus. Those infected all died, and all were resurrected. 

They died, but no longer than for a day or two. 

It was almost like a joke. The survivors were given time to kill the infected after they were “killed”. 

Surprisingly, even with the day grace period, after being bit, people didn’t finish them off.

That was their mistake. 

The easiest way to kill them was to cut off their heads during the grace period. The ones who are bitten are unconscious in their undead form for a day, and they must be killed while in that unconscious. 

Yes that sounds confusing, but let me give you a scenario to clear that mess up. It’s a lot easier to describe as an event, rather than a situation. Almost like how it is easier to use an equation, rather than learn the formula with out numbers. 

 

•

Here we have young boy. He hasn’t done anything wrong, he is just trying his best to survive in the hell known as District 9.

He was on his way his way back to his 9 friends who were hiding out in what used to be an old factory.

The boy’s name was Bambam. 

The leader of the group he belonged to was named Chan. He was the one who sent Bambam on the supply run in the first place. 

He had almost made it back successfully with out alerting any of the undead, but when he was almost at the shelter, he tripped. 

Unfortunately for him, there was an undead near him, and he didn’t have a weapon. He tried to run back to the shelter to get help, but it was too late. 

The creature got him. 

It grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air.

The boy couldn’t breathe, so he kicked and punched to hopefully do something. He didn’t dare scream though. He didn’t want to put his friends at risk, or attract anymore undead. 

He was slowly losing unconsciousness, but just when he thought it was over, the creature shot its hand through the boy’s midsection.

The pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. His eyes were wide open, and he was gasping for air.

It left a gapping hole when the monster retracted it’s hand. You could now see directly though the boy. Blood was pouring out of him like a river. 

He was then dropped to the floor. He didn’t die quickly. No. It was slow. Now that the undead dropped him on the floor, he could breathe again, he could feel all the pain. 

The monster crawled on top of him and starting biting his face, ripping his flesh off. He felt it. Each tooth from the creature ripping into his skin, the flesh being ripped off.

He wanted it to end. He wished to died fast, but he didn’t.  

The creature then lifted him back up. It almost looked like it smiled at him as it stood him up and put its hands around the young boy’s head. 

It twisted its hands, and the boy fell. 

Quick and painless. Everyday up to now i still hear the cracks that came from the boy. 

The skull being dislocated from his spine made a horrible noise. One i wish i never heard. 

When the boy was dead, the creature ran off. It didn’t care for eating him, it just wanted him to suffer. And suffer he did. 

You see, these creatures don’t need that much food to survive, and although they seem soulless, and incapable of thinking, they loved to torture. The creatures made sure to brutalize each of their victims, make sure they feel the pain. Why? No one knows.

About an hour later, his friends began to wonder where he was. 3 of the members of the group went outside to check. They looked at all their sides to make sure none of the undead were there. 

The leader then walked outside, and saw him there, lying on the floor... dead. 

He quickly ran over to sit next to him. There was no hope for someone once they had been bit, so even if Bambam wasn’t dead yet, the outcome would have been the same. 

Chan and Bambam were the first ones in their group. They we’re best friends long before the government began the district tests. They stuck with eachother through everything, and now, Bambam was dead. 

He knew what he had to do. He’s done it many times, but he wished he would never have to do it to Bam.

It was the only way to keep surviving. 

He stood there next to me in the sky watching Chan as he did it. I held him tight as we watched his friend lift the sword, and bring it down to the Earth. 

I will never forget the sound of the blood splattering everywhere. I will never forget how the boy’s head rolled around after being separated from his body. 

I most definitely won’t forget the cries of the dead boy next to me as we watched his best friend, kill him for good. 

•

You see, if Chan didn’t kill Bambam then, he would have come back to life, but as a zombie.

Its easier to kill them in this unconscious form because they can’t fight back.

If they tried to kill him while he was “awake”, he would be able to fight back as they tried to kill him. They didn’t want that. It’s best to end them while they can’t fight, rather than while they can.

 

 

•

 

 

Let me introduce you to the 9 survivors. 

Here we have the leader of the group. His name is Chan. He was the one who first formed the group with Bambam. He had silver curly hair, a thin frame, dimples when he smiles, and a fatherly personality. He loved all his members like family. He loved his sword as well. It was given to him by his father before he died. It was the sword he used to kill his parents with too when they were bitten. He called it his most prized possession. He would always use it in battle to keep the others safe. He made sure they were all safe, and he would rather die than have one of his members die. 

Next we have Woojin. Woojin is Chan’s boyfriend, and the “mother” of the group. He has golden blonde hair, and a cute toothy smile. Sometimes people would compare him to a bear, not only because he looked like one, but because of his strength too. He helps Chan to make sure everyone is safe, almost like a mama bear. He is also the strongest one in the group, Seungmin being second, when it comes to fighting. He is always the one who manages to save everyone. He always carries a hunter’s knife with him, and wore brass knuckles. They were his weapons, but he preferred using the brass knuckles. He made sure to keep padding around his arms and hands to prevent the creatures from biting him in battle. No one, but the undead, dared to get in his way. 

Next we have Minho. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a roundish face. Minho was pretty easy going, but hated the undead with a passion. They killed his sister, and he hasn’t seen her since she was bit and resurrected. He carried around with him an axe, and a silenced pistol. He tried to avoid using the pistol, because of the ammo, and also because of the sound. Sure it was silenced, but even silenced weapons could be heard by those with the most trained ears. Minho was also Jisung’s boyfriend. He would do anything for Jisung. He’s risked his life twice for the younger, and always managed to make it out without a bite. 

Fourth is Changbin. His jaw was pretty sharp, and he had black hair. His eyes were black and appeared to be soulless.  Changbin even before the break out was distant, and dark. He rarely talked, and avoided becoming close to anyone, even though he loved one member, Lee Felix. His weapons were a dagger, and a baseball bat. They didn’t have a lot of weapons to begin with, so Changbin was stuck with these. He always made sure to use the baseball bat first, to avoid the close quarters that came with the dagger. 

Next is Hyunjin. He had brown hair cut into a bowl cut, a dancers body, and soft eyes. Hyunjin is the most flexible, and the most skillful of them all. His body moved very fluidly, which allowed for him to fight well with out getting bit. He used a double bladed sword. It suited him well. His ability to move skillfully complemented his swordsmanship. He could easily fight from two sides because of the sword being able to attack from two sides. He would twirl it like a color guard staff, and fight from both in front and behind him because of the range his sword gave him.

Here we have Jisung. He had long light brown hair that was cut into a bowl cut like Hyunjin. He had chubby cheeks like a chipmunk, and big brown eyes. Jisung is the scaredy cat of the group. Sure he could fight, but he wasn’t the best fighter. They needed him mostly for his brains. Jisung was very skilled in his ability to think. He helped them find different locations to stay at, and helped them figure out what food is good enough to eat. With out Jisung, most of them would probably be dead already. He was given a pistol, with extra ammunition. This was because they couldn’t risk him fighting in close quarters. He couldn’t even fight with a dagger or sword, so a gun was the next best thing. He was actually really good with the gun. He managed to save the other members during many dangerous situations. 

Here we have Felix, Changbin’s crush. His long blonde hair covered his left eye. He had chubby cheeks like Jisung, and freckles scattered across his cheeks. Felix was madly in love with Changbin as well, but never showed it. He knew he couldn’t risk the possibility of their feelings getting in the way of their survival. Felix duel wielded swords to fight. He backhanded his left sword, and front handed his right. It allowed him to fight more effectively. He could easily take down the monster in front of him, and behind him with this fighting technique. 

Now here is Seungmin. His hair was a bright red, and his eyes a dark brown. He looked thin, but he was actually mostly muscle. Although he appears weak, Seungmin is actually very strong, and very sassy. His strength is countered only by Woojin. At first most of the members doubted his abilities, until one day he showed them what he could do in a hand to hand fight with an undead. He was a master at tae kwon do, and madly in love with Hyunjin. They didn’t show their affection to much, because of their situation, but when they could they would let eachother know how much they loved the other. Seungmin mostly used his tae kwon do staff, but he also had a pair of nun-chucks attatched to his belt that he used when he needed too. Sometimes he would even fight with the staff in his right hand, and the nun-chucks in his left. This made him into a very effective fighter. 

Lastly we have Jeongin. He had black hair, and big brown eyes that wished to see the world. Silver braces stained his teeth. Sadly for him, the infection broke out on his 17th birthday. He was the youngest of the group, and everyone babied him. They did their best to keep him safe, even though he proved he could fight just as well as they could on many occasions. He usually used a baseball bat like Changbin, but he also had a pistol at his side for when the fights get too tough. One time at their old hide out, he had to use a frying pan to fight because the other members were too busy dealing with the other undead trying to enter their hide out. He truly showed how capable he was that day, and the other’s know not to mess with him, but they still like to treat him like a baby. As much as he would deny it, he loved it. When he lost his parents, he was deprived of the love he needed, but here, he got all the love he lost, and more.

•

These 9 kids together created the ultimate team. Even before they lost Bambam they were unstoppable. 

Together, they called themselves “Stray Kids”, because they fought even when others gave up. 

They all came from different parts of the region, and all had different lives from the one they have now. 

They would do anything to get out of this hell, and they are doing just that. Fighting to be free. They will escape District 9, even if it means riding the Hellavator out. 

•

Here is where i leave you for now. Don’t worry i’ll be back, but i’ll just let the story continue for now with out my interruptions. I’ll be back later in the story for more commentary, but not for a while. Well, i’ll leave you to it. Enjoy.

•

The sounds of moaning and shrieks woke them up.

Its been a week since Bambam’s death, and they still aren’t over it. They’ve been on extra alert since his death, so when they heard the screams coming from outside of the factory, they all immediately grabbed their weapons and got ready to fight. 

They made sure to sleep close to eachother. The factory was big, so they chose a place inside where they could stay close, and manage the area easily. 

They looked to eachother to see if they were all ready to fight. They nodded to eachother, and walked to the door. 

The screams became louder, and louder as they got closer. 

Whatever it was, it needed to be shut up now before the undead start appearing. 

They walked quickly, but cautiously. So far no one knew that that’s where the boys have been staying. Being quiet was important, especially at night. That was when the undead were most active. If they weren’t quiet, they would be flooded with infected. 

When they got to the door, the screams suddenly stopped, but they couldn’t just leave now. They had to check what was happening. 

Chan looked through the small little hole in the door. It allowed them to see the outside without anyone knowing they were there. The sun was just coming up.

What Chan saw, was nothing. There was no one outside. 

This only raised their suspicions more. 

The leader then asked them to split up into groups of threes to make sure the area inside was safe. This was the only way to know if any of the infected broke inside. 

Team one was made of Chan, Seungmin, and Hyunjin. 

Team two was made of Woojin, Jisung, and Jeongin. 

Team three was made of Minho, Changbin, and Felix. 

It was best this way. Then they could split up their power in an equal way to make sure no one was killed. 

They originally formed these teams a long time ago, with Bambam being on team three, to make sure they were safe if they ever needed to split up. 

Without Bambam, the teams were a little unequal in strength, which meant team three was weaker than it used to be. 

•

At first their search showed there to be no one inside the factory. This was good because it mean they were safe inside, but it was bad because it meant that now they had to check the outside. 

The sounds of the screamer only acted as a threat to their survival. To leave the source alive would be a detriment to their survival. The source had to be eliminated. 

Being outside wasn’t safe. It was too unpredictable. One moment you might think you are safe, but the next you’re being attacked by an zombie. It’s how they lost two of their old members, Jackson, and Yugyeom. It was traggic. They were just on a normal routine perimeter check, but suddenly they were attacked by some infected. They didn’t survive. It was Woojin who had to finish them. 

•

While on the outside, they all kept their weapons tight in their hands, ready for an attack. To the left of the factory was a forest. To the right was a large wall creating an alleyway beside the factor. Behind the factory was a large dumpyard filled with lots of hiding places for the infected.

Chan, Seungmin, and Hyunjin were safe at first, then suddenly 2 infected came out of nowhere. They were patrolling the perimeter between the compound and the forest. The boys knew never to go too deep into there. There was too much uncertainty, and if you went far enough, you could get lost and never come back. 

Chan took the one on the left, while Seungmin and Hyunjin made quick work of the other. 

Chan sliced off the infected’s arms when it tried to reach for him, then cut of it’s head immediately after. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin had it a little harder. 

Their infected was a little bigger than Chan’s. 

Seungmin had to run up first and throw a few punches at the creature. When he saw the opportunity, he did a spin kick on its head, and Hyunjin took the opening to run up and slice off the monster’s head while it was still disoriented. They got lucky.

•

Woojin, Jisung and Jeongin took the small alleyway beside the compound. It led directly too the the dumpyard behind the factory. 

At first there was nothing, then they saw a figure walking towards them. Jeongin and Woojin immediately got ready to charge it, while Jisung pulled out his gun, and aimed for the creature. 

It then started running at them, and Woojin and Jeongin decided to run at it too. 

Jeongin took the first opportunity he found to smack the infected’s head with his bat. He hit it hard and knocked it over to Woojin.

The older took advantage of its disoriented state, and punched its head, hard. 

He ended up seperating the monster’s head from its body. It slammed hard into the wall and exploded. The blood and bones flew everywhere. A piece of brain made its way onto Jisung’s shirt.

Jisung, who happens to have a weak stomach, threw up at the sight. 

The other two just look at eachother and shrugged before continuing their canvas of the area. 

•

Minho, Felix, and Changbin were in charge of checking the dumpyard. It was cold and filled with tons of scrapped metal parts. The wind kicked up some dirt off the cold hard ground. 

They were about to leave, but then they heard something move. 

They turned around to see three infected walking towards them. 

Felix immediately got into a fighting stance, while Minho grabbed his axe, and Changbin readied his bat. 

They all charged at once. 

Felix, despite normally backhanding his left sword, used it in a frontward stance and created an X with his blades. When he got close enough, he sliced. He separated the the monster into 4 pieces. It’s guts fell to the floor, blood splattering everywhere. 

As soon as Felix finished, he ran over to help Changbin, who right now was doing his best to fend off the infected with his baseball bat. 

As Felix ran by Minho, he saw the older slice the creature into two pieces, right through the abdomen. He separated its torso from his legs. Guts fell onto the floor in front of him, but it wasn’t dead yet. It was still crawling towards him. He walked over to the monster and raised his axe. He then quickly brought it down to the Earth. It made a horrid gushing sound as red liquid exploded onto the floor, but Minho was used to it. Whether that’s a good thing, or a bad thing, he was used to it. 

He turned after to see Felix and Changbin doubling up on the infected. 

Changbin managed to push it back into Felix who was right behind it. 

The younger stabbed both his swords through the creature’s sides, preventing it from moving.  

It turned its head to scream at Felix, but before it could been open it’s mouth, Changbin had hit it hard in the head. It’s head flew quickly towards a wall, and made a funny *dink* sound as if hit a the metal. 

They all looked at eachother, and laughed.

•

When they finished their perimeter checks, the boys all met back inside where they always held meetings. 

They called it their office, because it used to be the office of the factory, or so it appeared to be. 

“So did you guys encounter any undead?”, asked Chan. The worry was obvious on his face. 

“Ya we did”, Woojin answered. 

Chan looked like he was about to die. He hated the fact his boyfriend had to fight at all. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I’m the strongest one here, so of course i’m going to fight. Also it was just one, and Jeongin helped a lot.”

They all looked to Jeongin. He was blushing at the compliment, and they all cooed over how cute he looked. 

“Remind me never to get in his way again”, Woojin joked while gesturing to the boy.

The rest of them chuckled, as the youngest punched Woojin in the arm.

“What about the rest of you?”, Chan asked. “No fighting?” 

“We got into a fight too!”, Felix said. “I cut one up into several pieces, while Minho split one in half. Then Changbin and I teamed up on one and I stopped it with my swords, then Changbin hit its head like a baseball and sent it flying into the wall”, he said it with so much excitement, it was a little concerning. “Why are you all looking at me like that?”, he asked. 

The other members just chuckled and said nothing. 

“Channie! Don’t forget the fight me, you, and Seungminnie had! You cut off that one thing’s head so fast, then Seungminnie and i tag teamed on one of the zombies”, he looked to Seungmin. “You’re so cute and strong!”, he nuzzled his head into the younger’s shoulder. He was so whipped. 

Jisung looked like he was about to puke from the stories of blood and decapition. Minho grabbed him and pulled him in close. He hugged him and rubbed his back as he left soft feather kisses on the younger’s head. 

Everyone groaned in disgust. 

“Wow so you find this gross? Just a moment ago we all witnessed Hyunjin give Seungmin the go-go eyes and you all didn’t do anything”, Minho complained. “Y’all are snakes.”

The rest of the member laughed at his little rant, but then went back to focusing on their boyfriends. 

•

After a while, they all split up to do their chores. The groups were divided by Chan when they first found the warehouse to keep their effectiveness up. 

Jeongin and Changbin were on the roof scouting the area with sniper rifles to keep an eye on anyone, or anything who might threaten them. 

Jisung and Seungmin were in charge of taking inventory on their rations. They didn’t have a lot. They probably had enough to eat a few small servings every other day. It was sad, but just enough to get by. The kids would have to go on another scavenger hunt soon. 

Chan and Minho were in charge of cooking for the other members. The two made sure to prepare just enough for nine, but not too much that they would run out of food. Whenever they didn’t have enough to cook, Chan would go help on the roof, while Minho would help Jisung and Seungmin take inventory. 

Woojin, Felix, and Hyunjin were in charge of creating barricades with the items they had around. They used wood to border up the windows, and helped eachother carry the heavy metal to block the doors that they didn’t use. They also helped to reorganize the place to make sure it was safe, and easy to get around. 

Everyday it was like this. Sure they had shift changes, and free time to be with eachother and just have fun, but they needed to survive. Having fun wasn’t necessarily on the top of their priority list. 

Woojin and Chan slept the least of the members. They stayed up most of the night to make sure there were no intruders. When their night shift was done, the boys would wake up Seungmin and Hyunjin to pick up where they left off. 

They may have had the three strong men (Woojin, Felix and Hyunjin) barricade everything before they slept, but they were still paranoid.

It was hard living like this, but it was needed for survival. 

•

Today was another off day for Chan and Minho. They decided to instead of splitting up into different groups, they would wait until Jeongin and Changbin took a break, so they could take over sniper duty. 

The two younger members needed this break. Being out in the sun all day everyday isn’t that good for one’s health. Getting away from it when they could would not only be good for their health, but would also provide them with the rest they needed. 

•

When Chan and Minho got to the roof, they saw 5 infected heading for their outpost from the north plains. The first thing they did was warn the others of an impending attack. The next thing they did was check the other areas around the base to make sure they wouldn’t be ambushed as they fought. 

Luckily, the only infected they saw were the ones out front. 

They were about a quarter mile away. 

Chan had Jisung, Changbin, Jeongin, and Felix stay to defend the factory in case there were others they didn’t see from their initial scan of the area. 

Chan decided that he himself, Woojin,  Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Minho, would go out to fight. 

Changbin and Felix operated the snipers to provide back up protection for those in the front lines, while Jisung and Jeongin kept an eye on those who might want to attack them on the roof. This would be a tough battle, but they’ve gone through worse. 

•

They wished eachother luck in the fight. Jisung made sure to go to Minho as pull him in for a big hug. 

“I love you Minnie. Please come back to me”, he said with tears in his eyes. “Promise me you will come back.”

He hesitated for a moment. There was no way he could guarantee anything. 

“I promise Jisungie. I’ll be back”, he promised it anyway.

They pulled eachother in for a kiss, and prayed it wouldn’t be their last.

When they pulled apart, Jisung pulled his boyfriend in for a tight hug. He rested his head on the other’s chest

“I love you Minnie”, he cried. 

“I love you too. I love you too Sungie.”

When they pulled apart, the attack team ran into battle. 

Jisung, Jeongin, Felix and Changbin quickly took their spots on the roof and got ready. Jeongin and Changbin were the most skilled with the snipers, so they provided back up for the attackers, while Felix and Jisung kept watch of their 6’s.

The ones on the ground wished they didn’t have to go into battle. If they could, they would just shoot them from the roof, but every monster had to be decapitated to truly be dead.

Changbin took aim at the first infected. It was the one closest to Minho. The moment he saw the opportunity, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet burst right thought its head leaving a massive hole. Minho ran quickly to it, and sliced off its head before it could make it to the ground.  

Chan took the one to the right of Minho. He couldn’t waste time, for he had to help the others as well. It tried to grab him, but luckily he managed to stab it just in time. It wasn’t dead though, however, Minho just so happened to be next to him.

He immediately shouted the younger’s name, and ducked as Minho swung and chopped it’s head off. 

Woojin was too Chan’s right. The older was in the middle of the five of them. 

Woojin had pulled out his knife, and held it in his right hand. He punched the infected hard with his left, while stabbing it right through it’s abdomen. Chan helped him, by shish-kabobing it through its side. The creature was left immobile. This allowed Woojin to stab it directly into its forehead, then rip out the knife, and cut off its head. 

They smiled at their team work, but immediately ran to help the others. 

Minho kept watch to make sure no more undead came, as Chan, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Woojin took care of the other two. 

Seungmin and Woojin both took advantage of their fighting skills, and fought theirs from opposite sides. 

Seungmin broke almost every bone in its body with his nunchucks, for he had left his staff back at the base, and Woojin stabbed its back with his knife. 

The final blow was delivered when Seungmin and Woojin at the same time punched the monster in the head, causing its head to explode from being hit on both sides with such power. 

The red liquid exploded everywhere, and the body fell to the floor. 

Now all that was left was the one Chan and Hyunjin were fighting. Hyunjin didn’t really need any help, seeing that his weapon practically made him untouchable. 

By the time the older had made it to Hyunjin, the creature’s body was already in 20 pieces. 

Hyunjin just kind of chuckled when he saw the surprised look on Chan’s face. 

The five of them ran to eachother at the end of the fight. Luckily that was it. 

•

When Chan saw there was still time left in the day, he decided that they should scavenge for food and water. 

They quickly ran back to the base to grab buckets and other containers to put food and water in. 

The moment Jisung saw Minho in one piece, he cried. 

“You’re alive!”, he half shouted, half cried.  

“Yes yes i’m alive.”, he kissed his boyfriend on the lips. “But i have to go now. I’ll be back later. We’re going to scavenge to supplies then i’ll be back and we can spend the rest of the day together okay?” 

“Fine”, Jisung wasn’t happy with it, but he didn’t have a choice but to follow. They were Chan’s orders, and Chan knew best. 

•

When they arrived later, they came back with more food than they’ve seen in a while. They had even found a cow to bring back. This was good news because it meant they didn’t have to rely only on water, which was becoming scarce.

Chan had Woojin and Hyunjin make a small pen outside the factory for the cow. The leader also sent Seungmin, and Jeongin outside to keep watch while the other two built. 

It didn’t take that long to make. The two just got some wood that made great fences, and set it up in a square area. They made sure to put it in an area where they could easily get to the cow.

The pen was set in front of the factory because of the open plain. It was for the best since the other areas of the outside aren’t the best for keeping watch.

The cow was surprisingly calm and friendly despite being cownapped. She loved to play with Jeongin, and Jeongin loved to play with her. The boy liked to pet her and just be around her. He probably missed his dog. She ran away when the infection broke out. The canine was his best friend, so the new cow probably filled the hole in his heart left by the dog’s disappearance.  

•

“Open the door! Please help! Open the door!”

There was no response. 

“Channie wake up”, Seungmin whispered to the leader. It was Seungmin’s and Hyunjin’s turn to keep watch. “I think there is a survivor trying to get in.” 

Chan was only half asleep, but the moment he heard possible survivor, he perked up, and his mind immediately went to his old friends Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae. 

He hasn’t seen them since the week before the infection broke out. 

He wasn’t as close to them as he was with Bambam, but he still loved them. 

“Help please! They’re getting closer!”, the shouts sounded even louder. The fear was obvious in their voice. 

“Grab your weapons. Everyone up!”, he demanded. 

Everyone started getting up, but Chan felt they were too slow. He immediately grabbed Seungmin and Hyunjin and ran towards the door. 

“Tell us your names first!” Chan demanded. 

“Jaebum!”

His heart dropped. He hadn’t heard that name in months. 

“Open the door!” he yelled, and almost instantly, Seungmin and Hyunjin started helping him move the debris in front of the door. 

They struggled, but then Woojin and Felix showed up. 

“Please hurry! They’re even closer!”, the voices pleaded. 

Almost immediately, the door opened, and 3 people ran inside. They closed the door quickly after and turned around. Chan began to cry the moment he was met with familiar faces.

“You- You’re alive”, was the first thing that left his mouth. “You guys are alive!”

There they were in front of him. Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Mark. 

 

Jaebum has black hair cut into a bowl cut, and a shark jawline. He had a spear next to him as his weapon.

Next to him was Jinyoung. He had the same hair cut and style. His weapons were two back handed swords.

And beside Jinyoung was Mark. Mark had bright red hair and chubby cheeks. Not as chubby as Felix or Jisung, but enough to provide him a youthful look, despite being the oldest. His weapon was a giant shuriken. 

 

Chan immediately ran up to them and pulled them into a tearful hug. 

“You’re alive!”, he repeated. He was smiling, but that smile soon disappeared. “There’s only 3 of you... Where’s Youngjae?”

The new comers avoided Chan’s eyes. They didn’t have the heart to tell him, but the leader knew what it meant anyway.

A tear dropped from Jaebum’s eye. Youngjae and Jaebum has been dating for years before the infection broke out. 

“It was too much for him”, the leader of the three said. “He took his own life two weeks ago.” He lifted up the gun holstered at his side. The single tear turned into a river as he remembered the day his lover died.

_•_

_“Youngjae! What are you doing?!”_

_“I can’t do this anymore!”, the boy screamed. It was raining. The two of them were supposed to keep watch as Mark and Jinyoung slept. “How do we know we’re going to live? We’re all going to die!” he looked down at the gun in his hand. “Why not end it now?” His voice sounded calm, but his hands were shaky._

_“Youngjae. Please don’t. I need you. I love you. Don’t go”, he pleaded as the tears blended in with the rain’s water. They were soaking wet as thunder sounded throughout the forest, and lightening lit up the sky. “Youngjae no”, his voice sounded defeated._

_“Im sorry.”_

_The boy lifted the gun and pointed it up against his chin._

_“I’m sorry”, he repeated as the tears fell from his eyes._

_Slowly he squeezed the trigger, then-Bang!_

_”No!”, the older boy ran over to the younger’s life less body. “Youngjae no!”_

_He was holding his body as he sobbed. The blood was rushing out of what used to be his head._

_“Youngjae. My sweet sweet Youngjae”, he left a kiss on his lips. “I will never forget you. I love you.”_

_The sound of the gunshot woke up Mark and Jinyoung, but when they arrived, it was too late. They ran over, and held Youngjae with Jaebum. They all cried together for their fallen friend._

_“I love you, my lovely Youngjae.”_

_•_

“No”, Chan cried. “He can’t be dead. Not him too!”

Woojin walked up from behind Chan and gave him a hug. The older planted a kiss on the younger’s head. 

Chan turned around and buried his head in Woojin’s chest. 

“What do you mean, ‘not him too’?”, Jaebum looked around and counted only nine members. The shock and realization spread across his face quickly. “Bambam. Is he...?”

Chan turned around to face him, and slowly nodded his head. 

“What about Jackson?” His eyes turned cloudy. Chan nodded his head again. “Not Yuggy too!” Again, Chan nodded. 

The Mark, Jinyoung, and Jaebum pulled eachother into a hug and cried. 

“You know, we used to call ourselves Got7, because there were seven of us. We would always say ‘Seven or never’, because we would always be there”, Jaebum smiled at the memory. “I’ll miss them. He looked at Jinyoung and Mark. “We all will, but we have to keep living for them. They may not be here now, but we will fight until the day we join them in Heaven. It’s what they would have wanted.” The passion and determination was radiating off Jaebum, but the tears trailed down his face like a river.

It was reassuring for Stray Kids, and gave them an over whelming sense of hope. 

It felt nice. Morale is something they had been missing for a while. 

More often than not, some of the members had come to Chan, crying, wondering if they will ever make it out alive. 

He wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t guarantee anything. He couldn’t even guarantee he himself would make it out alive. He just shushed them instead, and hugged them. He gave them a kiss on the forehead, and promised not to leave their side for the day.

•

The leader called everyone to their meeting area. This time, with 3 new additions. 

“I called you here because...” he paused. He didn’t know how to sugar coat it, so he’s probably just going to have to be blunt. “Because i can’t guarantee i who will outlive who.”

He looked around the room and saw faces of shear horror. 

It’s a topic they usually avoid because of how sensitive it is. They never like to talk about death, even though it’s all around them. 

He then looked to Jeongin. The kid had tears in his eyes, and a look of panic on his face. 

“I- I don’t want to die, and i don’t want any of you to die. We need to be ready for when I die.” He tried his best to fight back the tears. 

“Chan what are you talking about?”, asked Hyunjin. 

“I’m saying that if i die, someone will need to take command of this place. And i choose Woojin”, he looked over to his boyfriend and saw the confusion on his face. 

“Me?”, the older asked. 

“Yes you. You’re the best fit to lead when i die. You’re protecting, loving, and trusting. You also have good judgment, and know just what to do and say”, tears were filling Chan’s eyes. “Please just accept”, he pleaded. “I’m scared to die, but i’m terrified of what will happen if i die before any of you.”

Everyone in the room walked up to Chan, and pulled him into a tight group him. 

When they separated and sat back down, Woojin was still standing. He stood in front of Chan. 

“I accept”, he said. 

The leader smiled, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Thank you”, he whispered, and Woojin sat back down. “Now that that’s over with”, he continued while wiping the tears from his eyes, “We need to divide the tasks more evenly now since we have the new members.” He looked to Jinyoung, Mark and Jaebum. “The three of you will make a new subunit. You three will also be responsible for alternating shifts with Jeongin and Changbin on the roof.” They nodded their heads. “The rest of you should stay the same, but if in the future you feel your team needs an extra person, or someone should be switched out due to the task, please see me, but talk to eachother about it first please.”

They all yelled “yes sir!”. 

“Good. You’re all dismissed”, he announced, and they all dispersed into their respective areas. 

•

Things were going smoothly from what i could see. 

The three new members fit in well with the others, and they even became to get closer. 

They were originally Chan’s friends, but after time even Changbin started to become friends with the three. 

“Hey Jisung”, Felix called. 

“What?”

Everyone but Changbin and Jeongin were on break. The two snipers had to stay on the roof to keep watch, until it was time to change shifts with the new three. 

“Does Changbin hate me?” 

Jisung had a look of incredulity spread across his face. Jisung and Changbin joined this group immediately after Chan and Bambam first formed it. The two of them had been best friends for years despite their opposite personalities. 

“No. Why would you think that?”

Felix sighed. 

“He’s friends with everyone but me. It’s almost like he doesn’t like me.” Tears were falling out of his eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I really like Changbin, but i’m scared he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Suddenly they heard something fall. It sounded loud. They both turned around to see Changbin staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth, and his bat on the floor beside him.

The boy appeared to be crying. 

“Changbin...”, Felix said quietly. 

The older ran quickly out the door into the plains. The door wasn’t barricaded due to it still being day time. 

Felix ran after him, and Jisung followed. Being outside alone is the worst thing for a person’s survival. 

“Chan, Changbin ran away. Jisung and i are going after him!”, he yelled as he ran for the door. 

Felix didn’t even bother to look back when he heard Chan say stop, but almost immediately after he told them to stop, he said “Jeongin, Mark, Jinyoung, get to the roof now and look for Changbin. Minho, Woojin follow Felix and Jisung.”

The rest of the members were left with the task of staying inside the compound to keep infected out.

•

When they exited, they saw no one at first, but then they looked around, and saw Changbin sitting about a mile away in the middle of the plains. He appeared to have his face in his hands. 

That was bad, for he didn’t know that  four infected were coming for him. Two coming from the front, and one on his left and right. 

The snipers didn’t see Changbin or the zombies, but the four on the ground did. They ran as fast as they could. 

Jisung and Minho quickly took aim as they was running. They fired a few shots to hopefully kill, or distract the infected, but they were too far to accurately aim.

The bullets however we’re loud enough for the snipers, Changbin, and the infected to hear. The only problem was, if Changbin could hear it, it most likely meant even more besides the four undead could hear it too. 

Changbin got up at the shots, and started running. He ran quickly to the base, but he knew he couldn’t outrun the infected. He could still try though. 

•

He was suddenly grabbed as he tried to escape. One of the creatures had managed to catch up and latch onto him. Luckily, Jeongin was skilled with a sniper rifle, and took the first open shot he could at the zombie that held Changbin. 

He managed to hit its arm, causing it to let go. 

The emo boy then kicked it down and ran. He didn’t have his bat with him, so he couldn’t fight other than punching and kicking. 

It was when he saw the group that he got a little bit of hope. 

The others made it to him before the other zombies could. Now 7 infected surrounded them. The gun shots from Jisung and Minho had attracted more. 

Felix threw to Changbin one of his swords to fight with. 

Its a good thing the latter used a bat, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to fight well with it. 

Jeongin and Jinyoung tried their best to help by shooting the zombies from a distance. 

They managed to hit a few, but the 5 in the ground did most of the work. 

Jisung shot the undead in front of him many times in the head, while Minho cut off the heads of the infected that the snipers shot. 

Felix and Changbin fought side by side. 

They sliced and diced their best, but Changbin couldn’t help but begin to feel weaker. 

Woojin had to take on two at once. He and Seungmin were the most skilled in combat, so it was easier for them to fight multiple. 

He uppercut one, then decked the other. His brass knuckles left deep imprints in their faces. Each blow caused more teeth, and blood to spew from its mouth. The sound of their bones and jaws breaking was not a pleasant one. 

He pulled out his knife finally, and started swinging. 

He then grabbed one by the head, and decapitated the zombie. 

The other one behind him was shot in the head by Jinyoung. He cut off the head of that one too. 

When he turned around, he saw Minho finishing off his final zombie, and doing the same to Jisung’s. 

Felix was already done with his, but Changbin wasn’t. 

He seemed to be more tired, and breathing heavier. 

The final blow had to be delivered by Felix. Odd. Changbin is normally more than cap-

“Why does my neck hurt?”, he touched his neck to feel a strong pain. Soon after he felt something dripping down his neck and into his shirt. He looked to his hands to see... Blood. 

“Changbin”, Felix said with tears in his eyes. “You- You’re- You’re bit.”

The world started spinning. He couldn’t be. He didn’t even feel it. None of them even got clo- oh. 

He quickly came to the realization that it happened when he was grabbed earlier. The reason he didn’t feel it was because of the adrenaline flowing through his body.

“We need to get him back now!”, Woojin demanded. 

The oldest picked up Changbin, and they all ran back to the base. 

•

When they arrived, he was already fading from consciousness, so they lied him on a table.

“This can’t be happening?”, cried Jisung. “Not Changbin.”

Chan ran to the dying boy and pulled him in for a tight hug. “I love you”, the leader said. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I love you too Chan.”

Felix fell into Changbin’s chest.

“Why do you have to die? Please don’t go! Not while you still hate me!”

Changbin chuckled at what the younger said. 

“Hate you?”, he said. “Felix, i could never hate you.” 

“Then why were yo-“ 

“Because i love you.”

The confession was so unexpected, everyone was at a loss for words. 

“You love me?”, the younger boy asked scared. 

“Yes i love you. I always have. I was just, scared, that if i confessed before, it would mess up our chances at survival”, he laughed. “Looks like it didn’t matter.”

The tears were streaming down the blonde’s face. 

“You should have told me sooner!”, he yelled. “I love you too. If only you told me sooner.” He was practically yelling and crying at the same time. He was angry Changbin had to leave now. 

“I know”, he smiled. “I wish i told you sooner. I wanted to wait until this was over, but. Looks like that plan is gone.”

Changbin didn’t stop smiling.

Felix didn’t know what to say. This was all too much for him. 

“Felix.” 

“Yes Binnie?”, he looked up, but he couldn’t see through the tears. 

“Please grant me my final wish”, he asked. 

“What’s th-” 

“Kiss me”, he said it out of nowhere. “Please kiss me. I want to die, with your lips on mine. Please.”

Felix slowly nodded his head. He leaned in slowly, and held the older’s hand. It was cold. 

Their lips molded together perfectly. They never let go of each other’s hands. 

Changbin was smiling as he kissed, but Felix was crying. 

They didn’t stop, until Felix felt the older’s soul leave his body. 

He was gone. Changbin, was gone. 

“No! No please! Don’t leave! Changbin stay with me! Don’t go!” 

He cried and cried, but there was nothing he could do. Changbin, was dead. 

Chan out a hand on his shoulder, and Felix pulled him in for a tight hug. 

They all gathered together to mourn for their friend. 

Felix’s sobs were louder than everyone else’s. 

He offered to be the one to finish Changbin. They didn’t want to kill him, but they didn’t have a choice. 

They went outside and dug a grave for their fallen friend.

They laid their friend’s body next to it. Felix grabbed his sword, and raised it high. He quickly brought it down to the Earth, and he was gone. 

Woojin and Hyunjin carefully placed his body in the grave, and filled it up with dirt. 

That was the last day they ever saw their friend. 

•

Sadly Changbin isn’t the first to go. And he won’t be the last. 

He stood next to me as he watched everything that happened.

What was odd was, he smiled. 

It wasnt a wicked smile like you would expect no. It was a sincere, loving smile. 

He appeared to be happy. Whether he was happy that he died, or happy that Felix reciprocated his feelings, i will never know. 

But it was when Felix finished him off, that i saw a tear fall from his eye, but the smile, it never vanished. 

•

Felix didn’t sleep last night. He couldn’t. He finally had Changbin, but then he lost him. Everything happened so fast that Felix became lost. 

He walked out in the middle of the night. Chan and Woojin chased him, but it was too late. 

The moon was high in the sky, and Felix was lost deep into the forest. 

Despite Chan’s sobs and want to chase after the younger, Woojin stopped him. He couldn’t lose anyone else. 

He held Chan in his arms as they cried and prayed he would come back. 

They stayed outside watching the forest hoping they would see at least a tiny glimpse of Felix. Hoping he would realize his mistake and come back. 

It wasn’t until they heard a scream come from deep in the forest, that they realized their sweet, innocent, Felix, was gone. 

•

It was sad how the sweet boy went. He was running.

What was he running from? ...His fears.

It was too much for him, everything. The pain of losing all his friends. The thoughts of ‘Why do I stay?’, ‘How much longer?’, ‘I’m going to die’. 

They never ended for the poor boy. All he wanted to do was get away for a little bit, to clear his thoughts. He never meant to run away for ever, but he got lost. The poor boy did his best to get away, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He had left his swords at the shelter on accident, so all he had were his fists. He turned around and swung at what ever was there, but there was nothing. Again something held his shoulder, but there was nothing. 

The blonde haired boy dropped to the floor and cried. ‘Why is the world teasing me? Just kill me instead please!’. 

I heard his plea, but it wasn’t me who killed him. It was fate. I know it sounds a little stupid for Death to talk about fate, but fate rules over all. Even me. I don’t have control over how does, i only comfort them till they go to the beyond. 

Felix kept crying, and screaming, hoping this would end already. Then, it happened. 

He felt something grab tight on the back of his neck. This was real. 

It squeezed tighter and tighter, but Felix still didn’t die. The infected turned him around and held his head. There was no point in fighting anymore. Everything was going to be over. 

He closed his eyes in anticipation of what it would do. He then felt a sharp pain in his neck, and screamed. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. The undead monster ripped out a chunk of his neck with his teeth. The blood sprayed everywhere and stained the creature’s face red.

His body felt limp to the floor. Tired, was all he felt. He closed his eyes, then nothing. 

When he opened them again, he saw a familiar face. 

A boy stood in front of him. Black hair, pointed chin, short... smiling. 

The boy held out a hand to help Felix up. The moment he got up, the blonde grabbed the other and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t live any longer.” 

The boy pulled him in for a kiss. 

“It’s okay. At least we’re together. Right?”, the Felix nodded his head. “I love you Lee Felix.” 

“I love you too, Seo Changbin.”

•

Young love. It’s something i experienced once. We were both human at one point, but i was forced into this position thousands of years ago. 

Enough of that sappiness. Let’s get back to the story. 

Just to recap, the survivors for now are Chan, Woojin, Minho, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin, Jaebum, Mark, and Jinyoung. 

Its a shame. The 9 known as Stray Kids have been reduced to 7, and the 7 known as Got7 are now Got3. 

I won’t spoil how this will end. I am only death giving my own comments as i recite to you this story. 

•

It was still early. Chan and Woojin were the only ones awake still. Felix had just ran away and died. The other members were still asleep. 

Ohh boy would this be a story to wake up to. 

The leaders of the group were anxious. They didn’t want to tell them what had happened, but they didn’t have a choice. If only it didn’t happen. 

•

Jeongin was the first to wake up. He was snuggled in between Seungmin and Hyunjin, who both had an arm wrapped around the younger.

The poor child. He was innocent in all of this. Sure he was strong physically, but how could he handle so many of his friends dying. The pain from losing dog, his best friend, already gave him nightmares. It’s a shame he would have to suffer more. 

The next were Seungmin and Hyunjin. The two woke up due to Jeongin’s rustling.

Next was Jisung, who was woken up by Hyunjin moving around, then Minho and the other 3. 

Woojin told everyone to gather around the dining area. 

It consisted of multiple small 2-3 person tables, and make shift sink filled with various tools that could be used as silverware and plates. 

They all grabbed chairs, and rounded them around Chan.

Jisung sat on Minho’s lap, while Seungmin and Hyunjin sat next to eachother. Mark and Jinyoung held hands while they stood, and Jaebum wrapped a comforting arm around Jinyoung. Jeongin was sitting on Hyunjin’s lap. 

Jeongin wouldn’t admit it, but he loved being babied by the other members, especially his boyfriends Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

I know i never mentioned it much, but Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin were actually boyfriends. 

The oldest of the trio wrapped his arms around the youngest, while Seungmin left a comforting hand on Jeongin’s lap. The red head rested his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and listened to what Chan had to say. 

“Everyone”, the boy started off with. “I’m sorry. I couldnt stop him.” 

They all looked a little counfused, then looked around the room, and saw what he was talking about. 

Felix, he was... Gone. 

“It’s not your fault”, Woojin said as he held Chan’s hand. “It’s my fault as well. I stopped you from going after him. I couldn’t lose you as well.” Tears streamed down his face. 

The other members stared at them confused, but all had a feeling about what they were talking about. 

“Felix...”, Jeongin spoke up, but paused. They all looked at him and gave him sympathetic stares. “He’s... Is he gone?” They didn’t respond to him, afraid to give an answer. Saying yes would mean admitting Felix is dead, but saying no would be lying. 

Chan just slowly nodded his head, and Jeongin screamed before turning to tightly hug Hyunjin for comfort. Seungmin rubbed his back and pulled them in for a hug. 

Jisung did his best to deny it. 

“He’s not dead. No he’s not!”, the squirrel boy kept yelling. “Stop lying Chan! Not Felix too! He’s probably just on a supply run. Right?”

Chan looked away, unable to meet his gaze. 

“Chan answer me! He’s not dead! Please tell me he’s not!”

Still Chan avoided his eyes. 

“He can’t be”, defeated, he turned to Minho and hid his face in the crook of the older’s neck. 

Jaebum, Mark, and Jinyoung however, didn’t react much, other than putting their heads down. They didn’t know Felix or Changbin long, so they didn’t really know how to react. 

Chan walked away, leaving everyone crying. 

He went back to the bed room, and cried. Woojin followed him and sat with him. 

“Please don’t blame yourself. Please Channie. We need you, especially now. We need you more than ever.”

He was silent. 

“Chan please answer me. There was nothing you could do. Felix is gone. I know it hurts, but we have to keep going on. I know i sound insensitive, but i loved Felix as much as any of you. The difference is i can’t keep sitting around mourning for him, because if i do, more of us will die. So Chan please, we need you.”

Chan looked up at him. “I don’t know if i can.”

Woojin pulled him in for a kiss. It was short, but needed. That one kiss showed just how much they loved eachother. The years of fighting, and being with eachother takes a toll on people, but not them. They needed eachother, and stayed through everything. 

When they pulled apart, Chan had a look in his eyes, a look of determination. 

Its something Woojin hadn’t seen in a while. The older’s missed it. Its what attracted him to Chan in the first place. 

“I love you Woojinnie.” 

“I love you two Channie.”

The leader pulled Woojin in for a hug. He cried as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. It’s been a while since they’ve shown eachother their love like this, and it felt nice.

He then got up, and pulled Woojin back to the dining area. 

The other members were still there, trying to calm down. 

“Guys”, Chan spoke up. “I have an announcement to make.”

His eyes were filled with hope. They were sparkling with determination. 

“As of tomorrow at 10am”, he looked around the room. “We will start preparations for our attack. Our fight. Our uprising, against those who hurt us. The obliteration, of the ones who started this mess in the first place. The destruction, of the government, and the beginning of our escape!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fight isn’t going to be easy. Hell, they most likely will die trying, but it was worth a shot.

First they have to go on missions to find the government building and fight off the infected, then take down those who started this. 

No matter what, someone was going to die, and the chances of them all living to see the end, are slim to none.

With amount of infected compared to survivors, survival was slim, if not impossible. Their only hope was fighting the officials still alive, and forcing them to help them escape, or instead kill the officials on the spot. Either worked in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its 10am sharp. The only reason they could tell time, was because of a sundial. It’s a good thing Chan payed attention in school, otherwise they would have no way of keeping time. They even marked the days on the walls of the building. It’s been so long since the infection broke out. So long since they’ve been in school. So long since they’ve seen their families. 

Thinking about it hurt. As hard as they tried, the members always failed when it came to pushing back the memories of before. The screams of those around them dying. It’s a sound one just doesn’t forget. Whether they try or not, it’s stuck. One could think of it as a constant reminder of what they’re fighting for, while others consider it a curse. Guess which mindset helps people survive this hell. If you guessed option A, then you’re correct. 

•

Seungmin and Hyunjin had just woken up the other members, and they all diverted into their designated roles before meeting in the dining area for a meeting. 

Jisung and Seungmin went outside to milk the cow. They made sure Jeongin and Chang-... I’m sorry. Jeongin and Jinyoung were up on the roof keeping watch. 

Since Changbin was gone, Jinyoung stepped up to take over his role as sniper. 

It’s a shame. There was no time to mourn for their fallen friends. It was just constant fighting for survival. Fighting for a future they may never see. Felix and Changbin already left, but their impact was big enough. They might not see the future they helped created, but at least their friends have a chance at seeing it. 

I’m sorry i got side tracked again. 

While Seungmin and Jisung were milking the cow, and Jeongin and Jinyoung we’re keeping watch, Hyunjin, Mark, and Minho were scouting the premises for infected. Luckily there were none, for now. 

Jaebum, Woojin, and Chan were talking to eachother about their plan, and the supplies they would need, and how they would do it. Finally, they came up with a plan. 

•

As soon as all the jobs (milking, scouting, etc.) were finished, Chan called the members in to discuss how it would all go down. 

He walked them through the plan. 

He would have Woojin, Seungmin, Mark, and Hyunjin act as “runners”. They would be the ones who each day will go out looking for the best way to reach the government building. They all knew it was somewhere deep in the forest. The officials had decided this is the best place to put their building, because of how hard it is to survive there. Felix’s death was proof of that. 

He would then have Minho, Chan, Jisung, and Jaebum search the scrap yard for anything they might need to make new weapons, or if there were old ones they missed. They will also scout the plans, and do chores such as keep inventory on supplies and milk the cow etc.

Jeongin and Jinyoung would act as guard on the roof to keep a watchful eye to see if any infected were approaching their base. 

The plan wasn’t foolproof, but it was the best they could do. 

They’ve all been surviving on milk this past week. Food rations ran out during the previous one. 

Anything the scouting team finds is a blessing.

•

The “runners” probably had it the worst. They were the ones who had to run into danger. They were most likely to die because of their role, but “anything for the team”, they said. 

The forest is dark and thick. Trees covered every inch of the forest, making it hard to navigate. It’s a good thing Woojin made a map, otherwise they would be lost without a way out.

 

•

 

Nights were long and cold. Jisung lost sleep from thinking about Felix and Changbin. He was close with the two of them. The fact they were gone was hard to swallow, and took a toll on his health. The dark circles around his eyes became more prominent, and his energy seemed to be depleting. All he wants, is to see them one last time. 

 

•

 

A week went by. Luckily there were no problems, other than Hyunjin tripping while in the forest, and getting a large cut on his left arm. 

Seungmin still makes fun of him for it. 

“How did you not see the tree? It was right in front of you. You fucking looked like an idiot running straight into a tree”,

Hyunjin turned red with embarrassment. “Shut up”, he pouted. 

The red head laughed at him and pecked his lips. 

•

Things were doing well. Preparations were almost done, which meant the attack would be coming soon. 

They all anticipated the end. Enjoying as much time with eachother as they could. I know i’ve said this a lot, but not everyone was coming out of this alive. It’s not pessimism, it’s just the cold hard truth. 

Poor Jeongin. The boy has endured so much. He may appear strong physically, but mentally, he was terrified. He was still afraid of me. Afraid of death.

He’s seen it many times. Jackson, Yugyeom, Bambam, Felix ,Changbin. It’s all around him. 

Their faces flashed before him. Tears began to fall from his eyes, his sobs were heard only by Seungmin and Hyunjin, his boyfriends. 

The young boy was curled into himself. He rested in a fetal position. Its said that during times of great sadness, one normally represses back to an earlier childish mindset. 

“Hyunjinnie baby. I think Jeonginnie is crying”, he shook the older, for he was half asleep. 

Hyunjin gave him a confused look at first, but then heard sniffles coming from a lump that appeared to be Jeongin. 

The two of them walked over to the lump and lied down on opposite sides of him. 

“Innie, you awake?”

Seungmin got no response. 

“Innie”, Hyunjin sang. “We know you’re awake. We heard your sniffles.” He planted a kiss on the younger’s nose. “What’s wrong baby?”

Slowly he opened his eyes. On a normal day, they shined bright like crystals, but tonight, they burned red from the tears. 

The younger swiftly lunged into Hyunjin’s chest and started sobbing. He tried his best to be quiet since the others were sleeping in the same room. 

Slowly, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin and held him tight. Seungmin carefully inched closer and wrapped his arms around the two. 

They didn’t say anything at first. Instead the three boys only held eachother in their arms, as Jeongin cried until he calmed down. 

“I- I’m scared”, he finally said after some time. He lifted up his head to look at the ceiling. His voice was quiet, but they heard him. “I’m scared”, he said again. “I-I- I don’t want to die!” The boy proceeded to then hide his face again in Hyunjin’s shirt.

The older didn’t mind. He understood what he was going through. None of them wanted to die, but this was their final resort. They needed to find a way out.

There were rumors however, that inside the base, there were ways to leave. There was a way to escape this hell. Those who spread the rumor said there was a way to leave the districts. All of them. It was only a rumor, but it was worth fighting for. 

“Innie”, Hyunjin said. “I’m not going to let you die. We-”, he gestured to himself and Seungmin. “Won’t ever let you die. If anything, we will give our lives for yours. I promise, we won’t let anything bad happen to you. Not while we’re alive and breathing”, he tilted up Jeongin’s head so they could look eachother in the eye. Their faces were so close Jeongin could feel the older’s breath on his lips. “Got it?”

The boy just nodded his head and kissed the older on the lips. 

“Good. Now go back to sleep. The two of us will lie with you until you sleep, but we still have to keep watch ok?”

He nodded his head. 

“Good, sweet dreams Innie”, he left a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Jinnie. I love you Minnie”, the youngest boy said. 

“I love you too Jeongin”, they said at the same time. “Good night.” 

“Good night”, then he closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep. 

•

Two weeks later. It’s time, for the attack. 

They’ve been preparing strictly for this attack. 

Everyone was working out, practicing they weapons with random infected they found outside the compound, scavenging for weapons that they may have missed when they first moved to this place, and collecting food and supplies. 

The runners had finally made a map to the base that they could use to navigate their way through the forest. 

It showed all the major land marks such as ponds, tree clusters and shapes, and plants. They also took note of how the building looked. 

They drew its design, and what they could see. There appeared to be only a few guards outside. Nothing they couldn’t handle with Jeongin and Jinyoung’s sniping skills. Cameras were also taken note of. The snipers will be in charge of taking those now out too. 

Once the cameras and guards are down, they have only a few seconds to enter the building when it’s safe, but they had to be careful. The group had no idea what kind of traps might be inside. 

Jaebum decided he would enter first. Then Woojin, then Seungmin, and then the others. 

Projectile weapons were given to members who didn’t have them, but not everyone had one. 

Jeongin and Jinyoung used sniper rifles, while Jisung, Minho, and Woojin hav pistols. Jeongin gave his pistol to Woojin since he would be using the rifle. They still held their original weapons as well.

The other members had their usual weapons.

It wasn’t the best, but it will have to do.

“You all ready?”, he looked around the room. They all had the same worried, but determined expression. “Before we go, i wanna say something”, he sighed and looked around the room. He analyzed the faces at all of his friends. Almost as if he knew he wasn’t going to make it, and he needed to know what they looked like. “I-”, his voice cracks, and tears start falling from his eyes. “I love you all so much. We’ve been together for so long. Since before all of this happened. We were together through the good times-”, he gestured to Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. They smiled as Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his boyfriends. “- and through the bad times”, he looked to the wall to his left. Outside the wall, were the graves of their fallen friends, Felix, Changbin, Bambam, Jackson, and Yugyeom. “You guys mean a lot to me. The fact we made it this far, the fact we lived this long. It’s a miracle that we survived this long”, he turned and looked back to his friends. “It’s a miracle we’re surviving at all. But today is different. Today, we take our lives back. Today, we’re going to rush into that base, take out everyone and leave the leader of them all. Then, we will force them to tell us how to escape. When they do, we will leave, and never look back. This please, this hell... our old home. We lost family, friends, companions, we lost everything, but today, we’re not going to lose anything. Today, we’re going to win, and we’re going not going down until we get what we what. And what we want, is to escape! Are you all ready?!”

Cheers rang throughout the compound. 

“So let’s go!”

They all ran out the door, with Woojin taking the lead.

This fight will be their last, and this fight, will free them. 

•

They avoided using their guns on the infected as they navigated through the forest. 

The sound of the bangs would set the guards on alert, and that’s not what they need. 

Seungmin and Woojin lead through the forest due to their physical prowess.

When they got close, they stopped to make sure they were completely prepared. 

Jeongin and Jinyoung climbed nearby trees and took aim. 

The ones on the ground gripped their weapons, and wished eachother luck, and said their goodbyes. 

No one shed a tear. Now was not the time to cry. Now, was the time to fight. 

Those with guns will enter first after the snipers complete their task. 

Jeongin had his target in his sights. Jinyoung did too. They needed to act fast to shoot the cameras as many cameras as they could. The two only had a 10 second time limit to take out the hostiles and the cameras. Once the 10 seconds were up, the officials inside would know they’re under attack. 

Jeongin gave Chan a thumbs up. 

“Are u guys ready?”, he looked around slowly to get a good look on his teammates. They didn’t look afraid. They were smiling. One by one they raised their hand and gave a thumbs up. “Then let’s do this.”

He looked to Jeongin and have him the thumbs up. He notified Jinyoung and counted down quietly. 

3...

2...

1...

.... Bang!

The two shots went off and hit their targets head. The faces of the guards now had a hole coming out of the forehead. Blood exploded all over. 

Next we’re the cameras. 

Bang! -one

Bang! -two

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

The guns were fired as fast as they could be until times up. 

Quickly, the two jumped down from the tree to regroup, and Jaebum lead them in the assault. 

With the cameras and the guards down, they had more time before additional guards would show up. 

The area between the forest and the building were about 500 feet of emptiness. They sprinted through this open field to make it to the back door. 

It was an average sized door. Metal and white. Jeongin aimed his rifle at the doorknob, and fired when Jaebum gave him the go-ahead. He shot it and it broke. Jaebum then lined up his foot with the door, and everyone else backed against the wall. The boy had agreed to be the one to go in first in case there were guards waiting for them. 

He kicked it down, but there was no one waiting for them. Pleased with this, he started walking inside, then... Bang. 

The shot rang through their ears. The next thing they know, they saw Jaebum’s lifeless body fall to the floor with a hole in his head. He was dead. 

“Jaebum!”, Jinyoung yelled, unable to believe what had just happened. He tried to run over to him, but Mark held him tight. 

“Stop. You can’t. You might get shot if you go over there Jinyoungie”, the tears were filling their eyes, but they whiped them away as quickly as they came. 

The younger boy nodded his head, and focused back on the plan. 

“What do we do now?”, asked Hyunjin. “They’re waiting for us inside.”

‘Shit!’, Chan thought to himself. ‘The hell do we do now?’

Woojin rested a hand on Chan’s shoulder. He gave him a small squeeze. It wasn’t a lot, but it managed to relax the younger. 

Chan sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again. 

“Woojin, Minho”, he shouted. “Fire inside now.” 

The two nodded their heads and stood next to the door. Woojin looked inside, but quickly pulled away when he heard a gun shot, and a bullet flying past his head. 

He noticed two people were inside watching the door. One was behind his desk on the right, and the other was hidden behind a door next to the entrance on the left. 

Woojin told Minho the locations, and prepared to fire. Minho being on the left took the one on the right, and Woojin bri on there right took the one on the left. This is the most effective way to take them out, because of where the hostiles were. 

Minho fired twice in the direction of the desk. He couldn’t see it, but he had the general idea of where it was. The only reason he knew he was firing in the right area, was because there was no gun fire coming from the enemy. The same was for Woojin. 

Suddenly they ran out of ammo. They pulled back only to reload, the an onslaught of bullets came at them. From the sounds of it the guns weren’t big. The sounds of the bangs indicated they were most likely pistols being fired.

Woojin and Minho could only wait until they stopped. Suddenly, they heard clicks. That’s good. It means they ran out of ammo. The two had already reloaded, so Chan told them to rush in. 

Woojin ran for the one hiding behind the door, and Minho fired at the one behind the desk. Jisung ran from behind the older two. 

Woojin’s bullet made contact with the enemy, and so did Minho’s. They were safe, but then someone came out of nowhere, and stabbed Jisung in the back.  They didn’t see it coming. The enemy was hiding behind the door opposite the one Woojin searched. 

The poor boy gasped in pain. He got him right in the middle of his back. Stabbed him deep. He ripped out the knife, and started running towards Minho. The older boy turned around to see a man running at him with a knife, but then a shot was heard, and the man fell to the floor. The knife fell out of his hand as he collapsed to the floor, and the image of him was replaced with the sight of Jisung on the floor holding up his weapon. He was surrounded by a pool of blood. 

In tears, his boyfriend ran over to him. 

“Jisung!”, he shouted. “No no no no! This can’t be! Jisung don’t go.” He lifted the younger, and rested him on his lap. “Jisungie! Talk to me.”

The boys eyes were barely open. He couldn’t see him, and his back hurt like hell. 

“I love you. Minho.” 

“Jisung. Don’t go”, he cried. 

“I love you”, he sounded tired

“Jisung, please”, he pleaded.

“Minho”, the younger was becoming sleepy. “Before i go, kiss me.” 

He leaned down and left a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I love you Han Jisung”, he said as his boyfriend closed his eyes. He fell limp fell limp, and he was gone. Jisung, was gone.

•

Changbin and Felix didn’t leave me, but i didn’t complain. I’ve actually become very fond of the couple. I watched their stories from afar, but hearing their depictions of the events was much more interesting. 

Felix was right in the middle of telling me how he first met Changbin before the infection, and how they had been really shy around eachother, when i had to shush him. He stopped, and i told him i would be right back. I vanished from their sight, and came back holding the hand of a squirrel cheeked boy. They smiled, as tears filled their eyes. Felix was the first to pull Jisung in for a hug, and they smiled as they held eachother tight. 

•

Minho rested Jisung’s body against the wall. He will comeback when it’s time to leave, but right now he just wanted to avoid hurting Jisung’s body anymore. He ran over to the others. They hid behind the desk and doors where the men were shot before. Woojin and Minho kept watch of the entrances into what appeared to be a testing room. Seungmin and Hyunjin hid next to the walls of the entrances, while the rest searched the room.

Chan picked up the name tag of one of the men. -Jungkook-, it read. Another had the name -Chenle-. The one who killed Jisung, his name appeared to be -Sanha-. It’s a shame. They all looked so young. 

Mark looked at the name of the first guard. -Jungkook-. He then looked to his body, and gasped. 

“Jinyoungie! It’s Jungkook!”, he yelled. 

“You know him?”, asked Chan. 

“Of course i know him. We partnered with his group ‘BTS’ a long time ago. It’s a shame he ended working with the ones who caused this mess.”

Jinyoung sighed as he rested an hand on Mark’s shoulder. He leaned down, and shut the boy’s eyes before meeting with the rest of the group in the middle of the room. 

“Ok, we’re ab-” 

“Chan!”, the older boy was interupted by Seungmin’s shouts. “It’s! It’s Felix!”

They all looked over at what appeared to be a large test tube, big enough to fit a human. It was filled with a glowing green liquid, and a body hooked out to multiple wires. The body, was Felix. 

“What the hell!”

His body was clean, but encased in a weird green liquid. He looked as if he never left, as if he never got hurt, except for the chunk missing from his neck. 

“Felix”, Chan sounded like he was about to cry. 

“Chan, not now”, Woojin said from behind. “Now is not the time to mourn. He’s been gone for a while.”

He didn’t mean to sound insensitive, but it was the truth. Felix is gone. All there is, is Felix’s body, which was left back here on Earth. 

“We need to go. We need to escape Chan”, he hugged the leader, and kissed his forehead. “We need to go.”

He looked around and saw he other members looking at him. He then looked to Jisung’s body lying against the wall. 

Woojin was right. Now is not the time to mourn. Now is the time to fight. 

“Left or right?”, Seungmin said. 

Chan chuckled at the question. “Let’s split up. Team A will be Seungmin, Minho, Mark, and Jinyoung. You guys go left. Team B will be myself, Woojin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. We will go right. Now let’s go!”

They all ran into the rooms opposite eachother. Minho was holding Jisung’s body to allow him a proper burial when they escape. 

The hallways were pretty similar. They were long and white, with one door at the end. They both led to the same room.  

They made it to the end of the hallway, and were met with a large room. Giant white pillars held up the roof, and the ceiling rounded towards the middle of the building. It was relatively empty, except for a few antiques inside the place, and a large door. On the top of it, rested a plaque with the name “Hellavator”. 

“There it is!” Chan yelled. “Come on let’s go!”

They started running towards the exit, but suddenly, the sound of a bullet rings through the ears of the boys. 

Jeongin looked around, and saw a body fall. It was Hyunjin. The bullet hit him from behind and went straight through his heart. He died before he touched the floor. 

Jeongin ran over to his boyfriend. Seungmin followed him. Chan and Mark tried to figure out how to break through the door, while the rest of the members looked for where the source of the bullet came from. Jinyoung found him, and aimed his rifle. He was a little slow, for Woojin was way ahead of him and shot the hostile first. The body fell off from the upper floor. Jinyoung and Woojin searches the body for something they might need. Woojin found his name tag and saw a barcode next to his name. The name read -Moonbin-. He looked about Minho’s age, and had animals like features. It’s a shame. Woojin gave it to Chan, to see if it could open the door.

Jeongin and Seungmin were too busy mourning for their boyfriend to notice any of the things around them. 

“Hyunjin! Why? Why did you have to go too? You’re supposed to stay. You need to protect me. Remember?” 

“Jeongin. He’s gone. We need to go”, Seungmin said as Chan yelled he opened the door. “Come on. I’ll carry him on our way out.”

The boy slowly nodded his head. He never made eye contact with Seungmin, because he was afraid if he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. 

The older boy lifted up the deceased and draped him over his shoulder. Jeongin walked with him to the exit holding Seungmin’s hand. 

•

When Hyunjin joined the others, they all had the same sympathetic look on their face. They were happy they got to see Hyunjin again, but it’s a shame it meant he died.

•

Woojin and Jinyoung were walking backwards looking for hostiles and making sure their coast was clear. Surprisingly, it was quiet, and the place seemed to be empty, except for the few enemies they killed. That was odd. For an important government building, shouldn’t there be guards everywhere. 

Chan was holding the door open, when suddenly bullets started flying everywhere. They all ran for cover behind the pillars, as hostiles started entering the room from the second floor, and the doors they entered from. 

Seungmin and Minho has no choice but to drop their boyfriends and run. Seungmin took cover with Jeongin behind the pillar farthest to the left of the room. The boy readied his rifle, and starting aiming at hostiles. He took them out one by one, until he was noticed. His weapon was still suppressed, which is why it took so long. 

Minho and Jinyoung were still out in the open, even though the rest of them had already taken cover. The two were shooting in the directs of those firing at them. Jeongin watched them run in between shots. 

Minho almost made it to safety, but he tripped. Jinyoung stopped to help him up, but the younger was shot in the leg. The blonde grabbed his hand, and Jinyoung started dragging him. 

Jeongin looked for the enemies pointed at the two. Woojin did the same and took out as many as he could. It was hard to take them down. Perhaps every 3 shots, one hostile was shot. 

The next thing Jeongin knew, he heard Mark scream. 

The boy looked over to see Jinyoung staring at a hole in his own chest. He collapsed to his knees, while holding the hole just right of his heart. 

Mark screamed and ran over, but was stopped and silenced by a bullet wizzing through the air, and through his head. His body fell right on top of Jinyoung’s. 

Minho was still alive on the floor, shooting as many of the guards as he could before he would be killed too. 

It didn’t take long for them to end him. Just one bullet aimed at the head and he was gone. He came back to Jisung again. Just like he had promised before.

All who were left who Jeongin, Seungmin, Woojin, and Chan. 

Jeongin and Seungmin were hiding behind the same column, while Woojin and Chan hid in ones opposite them. 

Chan sighed. He knew they weren’t getting out of this alive. He looked over to Woojin, and spoke about a plan. Their last hope. The older boy agreed.  

Chan looked to the other members of Stray Kids.

He gestured his hands in a way that said run. He counted down slowly with his fingers. 

If not all of them could get out alive, at least they could hope a few would. 

He counted 3.... 2.... 1....

Chan ran to Jinyoung’s body to grab his gun, as Woojin used his gun, and shot who ever he could. 

Seungmin and Jeongin bolted for the door. As soon as they got inside, they closed the door, and clicked the button that said “Exit”. 

Slowly, the machine that appeared to be like an elevator began moving down, then slowly moved forward. They sat down, and as they were leaving, the final sounds they heard, we’re the screams of Woojin and Chan, dying. 

The two youngest members sat down and held hands. Jeongin rested his head on the older’s shoulder. They cried. They mourned for their fallen friends, and family. Hyunjin was right. He definitely would rather die than have Jeongin get hurt. It’s a shame it had to be proven. At least he had Seungmin here with him. 

•

At some point they fell asleep on the floor of the transportation device. 

Only did they wake up, when the door opened revealing a blinding bright light. 

The sky’s weren’t cloudy and dark, they were blue and clear. The place looked like a lab, with a large opening for natural light on the ceiling. On the other side of the door, we’re people in suits. Not scientific experiment suits. Suits like a blazer and tie.

The people looked shocked, to see two boys asleep on the floor, with clothes stained of blood. 

They quickly helped the boys up, and rushed them to what appeared to be a hospital. The people here didn’t look korean, or even asian. They had features the two had never seen before. White, tan, dark skin. Natural undyed hair colors ranging from Blonde to Black. Their eyes were large and wide, not like those of the people in korea. They spoke a different language. It was... different.

Despite all of these differences, they felt safe. They had finally escaped. Everything they, and their friends did, was for this moment. The moment that at least someone, or some people, would escape District 9, and tell the story of their struggles. Jeongin and Seungmin were those people. 

•

This story has now come to an end. How was it? The story of 9 boys who gained many, and lost many. The nine, who became only two in the end. Together, we all watched as the two remaining member’s life stories played on. 

They created memorials for those who died as a result of the government testing, but they left a specific area, for the friends who helped their escape.

In one room, all the members stories were held. There were no pictures. Only their stories. 

Seungmin and Jeongin later got married together, and bought a third ring for Hyunjin. They had a shrine dedicated to their lost boyfriend in their room. On the table lay a few candles, and a ring held in a small black box on a little pillow.

Everyday the two would go and visit the memorial dedicated to their fight, and each time they would cry.

The seven here cried with them, but were happy for their survival. 

In the future they would be reunited, but for now, they just had to live, for the ones who gave them this life. Live, for the true heroes.

Jeongin entered the large room filled with their names. He read each of them slowly. 

“Bang Chan, Kim Woojin, Lee Minho, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin”, he choked up at the name of his deceased boyfriend. “Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Im Jaebum, Mark Tuan, Wang Jackson, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, Bambam, Kim Yugyeom.”

The names of the brave fighters. Hopefully somewhere in the sky, they could see this. See what they did, and be proud.

•

About a week later, they heard on the news about government testing in Korea, and how it was shut down due to the stories of the survivors.

Jeongin turned to look at Seungmin. The older boy had a small smile on his face, with tears trailing down his cheeks. The red head chuckled a little and pulled Jeongin for a hug. 

“We did it”, he said, then kissed Jeongin on the head. He looked up into the sky. “We did it.”

 

 

•

 

 

Together, these nine boys called themselves “Stray Kids”. They fought even when others gave up.

They came from different parts of the region, and all lived very different lives from the one they have now.

They would do anything to get out of this hell, and they did just that. They fought to be free. They will escape District 9, even if it means riding the Hellavator out, and they did, just that.

The legendary story, of how a group of strong willed boys, saved District 9.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF HOW WAS IT?! i had a lot of fun writing this. please give some feed back on what you think of it. THANKS FOR READING!!!!
> 
> OMG WRITING THEIR DEATHS BROKE ME. ESPECIALLG CHANGBIN AND YOUNGJAE. GHAT HURT ME SO MUCH. WHY DO I DO THIS. UGHHHHH!!!!!


End file.
